


House of Horrors

by JustCuzIWantTo



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCuzIWantTo/pseuds/JustCuzIWantTo
Summary: You meet Damon Salvatore at a club and everything seems perfect, until you realize that he’s got a demon in the back seat of his car. Now you’re trapped in the Salvatore house and Evil!Damon and Demon!Dean use you however they see fit. Will you ever escape this house of horrors? Or will you be trapped under their spell forever?





	House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape, BDSM. Abuse, the works. If this triggers you please don’t read

House of Horrors

You weren’t usually the partying type. But it was your best friend’s 18th birthday and she knew a DJ at this club downtown who’d gotten you and your friends in without ID, and that’s how you ended up spending your Saturday night in a loud and packed nightclub watching your two best friends Ainsley (the birthday girl) and Desiree grind up against strangers while you sipped the same rum and coke that you’d been nursing all night. Eventually your feet started to ache and you figured that the two girls could watch themselves for a few minutes as the night was still young and they weren’t totally wasted yet. So you managed to push your way through the crowd and up to the bar, you found a stool to sit up on and ordered a refill after finally getting the bartender’s attention. Just as you were about to pull some cash from your purse you felt a hand come up from behind you and put a $20 on the counter. “This one’s on me.” A voice said “Keep the change.” You turned around to find the source of the voice and saw a black haired man staring down at you. He was tall, lean, but definitely older, maybe in his twenties or thirties. His mouth was turned up a boyish smile and he had piercing green eyes. You turned your chair to get a better view of him. You started to sip your drink “Thanks.” you said. You normally wouldn’t converse with strangers but this man was gorgeous. So you decided to, just this once. What’s the worst that could happen? The man smiled back at you and you just about swooned. “No Problem.” He replied and as the seat next to you became vacant he slid down on it. “My name’s Damon.” the stranger said yelling over the loud music “Y/N.” you yelled back. For the next hour or so you forgot all about your friends and Damon and you talked about any and everything. You learned that his last name was Salvatore and he lived in Mystic Falls, a small town not far from yours and that he was in town visiting his brother. You guys had similar taste in movies and music as well. As the night went on, you eventually caught up with your friends who were inevitably trashed. You were all supposed to take a taxi home together. You found Damon again to say good night and maybe get his phone number, but he wasn’t about to give you up that easily. “The party doesn’t have to end here sweetheart, how about we head back to my place?” he suggested. Should you? You were by no means a virgin but one night stands weren’t necessarily your thing either. There was nothing wrong with them but you’d watched enough Dateline to know that there were some crazy ass people in this world. As you debated internally weather or not to go home with this insanely hot stranger. You’d forgotten that he was right in front of you staring expectantly. “Oh screw it.” You thought, you were always the one looking out for your friends and your drunk of a mother who always left you to take care of her and your younger sister. You were always, always the responsible one. But not tonight. Tonight you were going to fuck the shit out of Damon Salvatore. “Okay.” you said to him. “Just let get my friends home safe and I can meet you at your car.” “Sure Darlin’, I’m parked right out front. In the black Impala.” Shit, even his car was cool. “Okay, give me five minutes.” You turned around and grabbed Ainsley and Desiree by the hand. After making sure they were in the Uber safe, you three parted ways and your two best friends made you promise that you’d call in them in the morning to make sure that you were safe, though you doubted they’d remember anything about tonight in the morning. Just as Damon said, there was a black Impala parked out front with the lights on inside. It was kind of chilly so you speed walked to the car and were grateful that Damon had gotten the heater started when you climbed inside. “Hey.” you called once you were finally secure inside. “Hey yourself.” called a new voice from the seat behind you and you screamed, so startled that you nearly jumped three feet out of your own chair. You turned around to that there was another man in the car as well. He was a little shorter than Damon, but a little broader too. They both had the same green eyes though, except for a second you could’ve sworn that this new guy’s eyes turned pitch black. You looked back at Damon, who was smiling at you, as he had been doing all night. But this time there was something darker about it, more sinister. It was then when you realized that something was very,very wrong here and you needed out of this car immediately. You tried unlocking the door but Damon grabbed you by the arm. You started panicking, screaming, and trying to kick the window in. Damon grabbed your chin with his free hand and forced you to look into his eyes. “Stop Screaming.” he commanded and you found yourself unable to move or speak. Before you could even think, Damon grabbed you by the neck and slammed your head down into the dashboard. What happened next was darkness.  
***

When you woke up it was pitch black. You were lying on a floor of some kind. Slowly the events of the previous night came back to you. You realized now that you were completely naked “Shit, Shit Shit.” you thought. Out of all the dudes in the bar, you had to end up with the crazy one. “Hello.” you called out. No response. Great , just great. The one time you do something a little irresponsible and you get punished for it, severely. Tears started forming in your eyes as you picked yourself up from off the cold floor. You didn’t want to die here alone. You put your hands out cautiously and felt against the wall. It seemed like you were in a padded room of some sort, like the ones they kept crazy people in. When you found the door however, it was locked and you couldn’t find a light switch either. You started to cry harder. “Hello!” you called out again. “P-please, please help me, I..i… I’m afraid of the dark.” You were so busy looking for a way out, that you didn’t notice that you weren’t alone in the room. All of a sudden, you felt two strong arms grab you and put you into a choke hold from behind. You tried to scream but the hand around your neck was crushing your windpipe and no sound was coming out. You tried to pry the hand off you, but the person had an iron grip. They started chuckling watching as you struggle. “Trust me, the dark is the worst of your problems.” the person whispered in your ear, and you recognized the voice as the man from the back seat. You started to feel dizzy and you were pretty sure that if you could see anything in this room. You’d see black spots along your vision. Your knees started to give out and the man removed his grip from your neck, but you knew you were going to pass out anyways. He picked you up and haphazardly placed you on some sort of bed or cot. Someone else who you presumed was Damon, grabbed your arms from the top of the bed and tied them to the shackles on each end, the man from the back seat did the same to your feet. Then placed something cold around your neck. The last thing you remember is the feeling of Damon’s cold hand moving the hair out of your face. “Our pretty little slave doll.” he said quietly “ We’re going to have so much fun watching you break.” After he said that you closed your eyes and the silence took you over again.


End file.
